Stwórca
by Salut-chan
Summary: Niezbyt radosna wizja przyszłości. Krótkie i smutne. Ocierające się o KuroFay..


One-shot mojego autorstwa. Nie AU, raczej odpowiedź na pytanie: „Co by było gdyby..."

Napisane dawno temu, wcześniej opublikowane na moim blogu.

Inspirowane zdaniem: _"If you can't kill yourself, build something to do it for you"._

**Stwórca**

- A teraz proszę byś mnie zabił - powiedział niższy ode mnie jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Jest on najbliższą mi osobą, stwórcą tego ciała, tak bardzo przypominającego ludzkie. Ciało, które ofiarował on mi wkładając w te dzieło całą swoją energię, siłę i mądrość. podarował mi on także inteligencję dzięki, której mogę myśleć rozmawiać, poruszać się zgodnie z moją wolą. To co ofiarował mi ten blondyn sprawia, że mogę idealnie udawać człowieka. Jednak mogę tylko udawać. Przed chwilą otworzyłem po raz pierwszy oczy, ale wszystko rozumiem. Potrafię tylko naśladować istotę ludzką. W końcu maszyna nie ma duszy.

Mój stwórca wykłada na stół różne narzędzia. Rozpoznaję je, więc w mojej pamięci zapisane są informację o tych przedmiotach, znam ich wszystkie możliwe zastosowania. Wszystkie służą do zabijania. Na stole leżą już różne pistolety, nóż i garota. Mój stwórca uśmiecha się jednak jego uśmiech jest smutny, jakby brakowało mu czegoś. Z lekkim wahaniem wyciąga z pudełka miecz. Japoński miecz. Po jego policzku spływa samotna łza. Obserwuję jego poczynania. W końcu maszyna nie ma duszy.

- A teraz wybierz coś sobie i w końcu mnie zabij - odezwał się ponownie mój stwórca wskazując na stół. Nie spojrzał na mnie. Mówiąc to przyglądał się podłodze. Mój stwórca nigdy nie spojrzał ma mnie.  
>Chcąc spełnić jego życzenie, powoli krok po kroku zbliżyłem się do stołu. Przechodząc obok lustra zerknąłem w nie. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem siebie. Mój stwórca sprawił, że jestem przystojnym mężczyzną. Ofiarował mi on krótkie, czarne włosy, czerwone oczy i umięśnione ciało. Mój stwórca stworzył mnie naprawdę wspaniałym. Stanąłem obok stołu przyglądają się broniom. Kazał mi coś wybrać, czyli decyzja, którą z nich użyję należy do mnie. Od razu odrzuciłem pistolety - wydawało mi się, że nie są zbyt wygodne w użyciu. Po chwili namysłu odrzuciłem też garotę, nie chciałem by mój piękny stwórca zginął taką śmiercią. Pozostał nóż i katana. Moja ręka automatycznie złapała miecz. Zdecydowałem. Z kataną w ręku odwróciłem się w stronę mojego stwórcy. Przyglądając się mu myślałem w jaki sposób go zabić, by zrobić to tak żeby zadać mu jak najmniej bólu. To on mnie stworzył dlatego spełnię jego życzenie. Zabiję go. W końcu maszyna nie ma duszy.<p>

- Dobrze, zrób to teraz. Zabij mnie.- Mój stwórca szeroko rozłożył swe ramiona, jakby zapraszał mnie do podejścia bliżej i wykonania jego prośby. Po raz pierwszy spojrzał na mnie. Prosto w moje oczy. Jego uśmiech został na chwilę zastąpiony grymasem, który wskazywał na to jak bardzo cierpi. Z jego błękitnych oczu popłynęły łzy. Zastanowiło mnie dlaczego taka piękna osoba jak on cierpi i pragnie śmierci. Tak bardzo pragnie śmierci, że stworzył mnie. Spełnię jego prośbę. Muszę po prostu najpierw poznać odpowiedź.  
>- Czemu, tak pragniesz śmierci? Czemu stworzyłeś mnie do tego celu? Dlaczego? Powiedz mi dlaczego, mój panie. - Po raz pierwszy usłyszałem mój głos. Głęboki, męski. Mój stwórca dał mi naprawdę piękny głos. Stworzył mnie naprawdę wspaniałym. Dlatego spełnię jego życzenie. Nawet jeśli oznacza to, że muszę go zabić.<br>- Dlaczego? Pytasz czemu? Dlaczego nie możesz mnie po prostu zabić? Kiedy pytasz mnie tym głosem, patrzysz na mnie tymi oczyma, sprawiasz mi ból. To tak bardzo boli... - Po twarzy mojego stwórcy nieprzerwanie płynęły łzy. Uśmiechał się.

Zbliżyłem się do niego.

- Właśnie tak, zabij mnie. Pytasz „dlaczego"? Powiem Ci. Bo to wszystko to twoja wina. Nauczyłeś mnie cenić życie. Sprawiłeś, że zakochałem się w tobie. Byliśmy nierozłączni. Staliśmy się kochankami. A wtedy ty odeszłaś ode mnie. Umarłeś. Po prostu umarłeś, Kurogane. Zostawiając mnie niezdolnego do dalszego życia w pojedynkę. Już nie potrafiłem nawet zabić się. To wszystko twoja wina, Kurogane.

Wysłuchałem mojego stwórcy. Nazywał mnie Kurogane, ale czy mówił do mnie? Nie. Te słowa nie były dla mnie. Jego bełkot w pewien sposób stał się dla mnie zrozumiały. Otrzymałem swoją odpowiedź. Trzymany przez mnie miecz został wbity prosto w serce mojego stwórcy.  
>Jestem pewien, że zanim ciało mojego stwórcy upadło na ziemię wyszeptał ostatnim tchem „Kuro-sama". Jego twarz ozdobił uśmiech. Odwróciłem się od ciała najważniejszej osoby w moim istnieniu, którą własnoręcznie zamordowałem. Nie poczułem nic. W końcu maszyna nie ma duszy.<p> 


End file.
